


when words fail, music speaks

by arielf17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Modern Era, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielf17/pseuds/arielf17
Summary: Connie breaks up with Bucky musically. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	when words fail, music speaks

Bucky trudged back to his apartment. He had been dumped a lot, for a variety of reasons and in a variety of ways, but his most recent break up really took the cake. He walked into his apartment and immediately collapsed onto the sofa. 

“What’s wrong, James?” asked Bucky’s roommate, Natasha. 

“Connie and I broke up.”

“I’m sorry, James. I know you liked her.” 

“Nat, can I just walk you through this real quick, because this is even more embarrassing than you can possibly imagine.”

“Sure.”

—

Bucky should’ve known something was wrong when Connie answered the door. Connie’s roommate, Bonnie, was sitting on the couch playing the ukulele. Connie looked somber. 

“You okay?” asked Bucky. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Me and Bonnie are gonna play you a song, is that okay?” 

Bucky smirked and kissed Connie’s cheek. 

“Sure.” 

—

“She broke up with you MUSICALLY?” asked Natasha. 

“Yup. Just wait, it gets worse.”

—

Bonnie mouthed the word sorry as she started to play the ukulele, and that was Bucky’s second clue. 

“Candlelight and moonlight all around us, I look into your eyes,” sang the girls, “you hold my hand underneath the table, and I can’t disguise the way I feel.” 

Bucky smiled softly. 

“I could’ve wished a thousand wishes, for this night I can’t believe that it’s finally me and you and you and me just us, and your friend STEVE.” 

—

“I can tell that you’re trying not to laugh, Natalia, and I appreciate that.”

“You should, it’s really hard.”

—

Bucky felt his eyebrows quirk up. Was this a song? Like, an actual song? 

“You took me out for waffles and to the movies, I was hoping for romance. You even took me to the Mexican circus, I thought there was a chance we’d be alone.”

What the hell?

“I could’ve wished a thousand wishes for Steve to disappear-“

Seriously, what the hell?

“What the fuck’s your fucking problem? Why’s he always here?”

If Connie had a problem with Bucky’s  _ best friend _ , then there were probably more mature ways to have that conversation.

—

“Do you know the song You, Me, and Steve by Garfunkel and Oates?” asked Bucky. 

Natasha nodded. Bucky could tell the uncomfortable nature of the situation was starting to get to her. 

—

“Are you gay for Steve? I think you may be, and that would be alright.” 

That seemed unfair. 

“But let a bitch know just what your steez is, so I know if I should shave tonight.”

That seemed really unfair. 

—

“So Connie dumps me right there in front of Bonnie, saying that I’m in love with Steve! I mean, can you believe that?” 

“Well, yeah,” said Natasha. 

“Come on, not you too. I don’t mind when random people think we’re boyfriends, Steve’s great, and we’ve been friends for a long time. It just bugs me when people I’m seeing assume that I have feelings for him.” 

“So...this isn’t the first time you’ve been dumped because someone assumed that you were butt crazy in love with Rogers?” 

“Oh, no. And I get it, Steve and I can get kinda bromancey, but just because we’re best friends and both bisexual that doesn’t mean that we’re holding back on some super dramatic love affair.” 

“That’s not why people assume that you’re in love with Steve. They assume you’re in love with Steve because of the way you look at him.” 

“Not you too,” said Bucky, “Steve is my best friend. I’ve known him my whole life, and he is the best person I know. He’s smart, and caring, and brave, he sometimes forgets that he’s big now and jumps onto my back like a koala-oh shit.” 

“What?”

“I’m in love with Steve.” 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you, James,” laughed Natasha. 

“I...I’ve gotta go.”

—

Steve saw the text from Bonnie on his phone and tried not to get his hopes up. 

_ hey dumbass. connie just broke up with James so I give him like two hours until he realizes he’s in love with you. your boyfriend is an idiot.  _

Steve and Bonnie worked at the same graphic design firm. They had bonded over unrequited love for their respective lifelong best friends, and in a cruel twist of fate, aforementioned best friends actually ended up dating each other. 

Ever the architect of his own misery, Steve resolutely ignored how seeing Bucky and Connie together made him feel. He’d had a lot of practice, and a lot of close calls. 

But the time had to be right, and Bucky had to get there first. As much as he told himself not to get his hopes up, he really wanted Bonnie to be right. He was tired of waiting. 

Steve willed his heart not to jump into his throat when there was a frantic knocking at his door. He answered the door and sure enough, there was Bucky. 

But Bucky looked terrified.

“Hey Steve. Can I come in?”

Steve nodded. Bucky sat down on the couch, almost shivering. 

“Buck, are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Could you just...could you just sit here with me?” 

Steve sat down and put his arms around Bucky. Bucky seemed to relax a little. 

“Steve, I need to tell you something. And I want you to promise me that we’ll always be best friends, no matter what.”

“I already promised you that. But I’ll promise again. Best friends forever. I’m with you to the end of the line.” 

Bucky closed his eyes and for the first time since he got Bonnie’s text, Steve well and truly got his hopes up. 

“Steve, I am in love with you. I just realized it today, but I have been in love with you for a very long time. I know I’m an idiot for taking so long to get here. I should’ve known the second I met you that you were the person for me. And I’m sorry if I ruined everything, but you promised we’d be together forever. Even if it’s not the way I want.” 

Steve tightened his grip on Bucky, wrapping him closer and joining their hands. 

“8th grade graduation,” said Steve, “your mom made you wear a tie, it was cornflower blue. It really brought out your eyes, you looked so handsome. That’s when I knew that I loved you.”

Bucky turned to face him and Steve saw doubt. 

“Steve...you...you really…”

Bucky’s voice was breathy and terrified. Steve sat up on his knees and cradled Bucky’s face in his hands. 

“I love you, Buck. I’m yours for as long as you want me.” 

Steve tipped his head forward and settled his forehead against Bucky’s. Bucky closed his eyes. Their lips brushed together in a gentle kiss, and Steve broke it with a smile he’d been holding back for over a decade.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> why don't you just go be with your best friend  
> and boyfriend  
> steeeeeeeeeve


End file.
